


Tormented Souls

by TheMightyPotoo



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Damsel in Distress, F/M, Fluff, Other, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyPotoo/pseuds/TheMightyPotoo
Summary: Reader gets thrown into the Dota 2 universe...and Reader is just a human.Chaos is pleased.





	1. Overwhelming Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I have a very weird mental relationship with Lesh as a DOTA hero...
> 
> Dunno, just wanted to write some angst which included the Space Goat.  
> So I did. Enjoy!

Dota was always a great distraction for me. The game stole my mind completely, and utterly for the time of a match and always left me wanting more. 

-Call me Graphite. -I chose to introduce myself with a nick I was given a while ago. My smile faded quickly, turning into soft frown. I let go of the hand I was shaking.- I am your ally. But I don't think I will be useful in the battle at all. -Seeing Anti-Mage's confused expression I decided to go on. -I am nothing but a normal human. In where I came from there is no magic at all. I don't have any talents...and we seem to agree with the Shop-keeper that I'm here by an accident.

Where? In the game. How did I got there? Well, let’s say I pushed a shiny button when I wasn’t supposed to...and puff! There I was, in a game. By accident. I had a longer talk with the Merchant in the Fountain. Merchant, or a Shoop-keeper was a massive asshole that didn’t wanted to tell me much more than I already knew...but I fortunately bumped into Magina not too much later.

Anti-Mage was probably almost as confused as I was. He looked as if he was analysing me in a way...I would've done the same if I was in his position to be fair. I was an abomination here. Something quite boring tossed into the realm of heroes and supernatural creatures.

-I'm sorry that it happened to thou, Graphite. Thee not seem comfortable in here at all, I noticed. Also thy words are truth, I can not sense any magic in you. Which would be a blessing, thou are pure.-I stared at him for a while before realizing that what he said sounded rather positive, at least in his interpretation.- I assume no one showed thee around?

I shook my head.

-No. You're the only one, apart from Shop-keeper, who I met here.

He smiled at me. Magina seemed nice...way nicer than I thought he would be. But maybe lack of magic on me was what warmed him up towards me....maybe.

-Then I shall do. Is there anything you want to know first?

I thought for a while.

-Everything. 

He chuckled.

-Then we should go, there is a lot to show.

-Magina! Take that for her.-The Shop-keeper appeared again form behind the counter. He was holding something in his arms, he handed the bundle to the Anti-Mage.-And that is for you. In case you wanted to change your attire. -He winked at me, handing me another bundle. I eyed it suspiciously but nothing jumped out of it. I've watched the Merchant turn to Magina again.-Show her around the camp, she'll need a place to sleep too. She's an extra, not really planned in here.

-Do we have a spare tent? 

The Shop-keeper shook his head. I was glaring at the Merchant. I couldn't figure out what was actually the truth at the moment. The guy knew a lot more than he cared to share...I was not sure how I felt about him yet. 

-Not really...we shall see who took the challenge this time soon. She might have a tent all to herself or would have to share one.

Magina looked at me a bit worried.

-Don't you fight at night too? -I noticed another small thing that distinguished this place from what I knew. -I mean...Is there some sort of truce for the night or..?

Both of the men nodded but it was Magina who spoke. He took the idea of being my guide quite seriously. I didn't minded. 

-We fight from dawn to dusk. All that is in the middle is the time of peace. Just the soldiers guard the towers. 

I nodded, after sharing some goodbyes with the Shop-keeper, Magina and I headed towards a clearing in the stone wall of the fountain...I had no idea there was a passage.

-Does it change when the Night Stalker is around? 

Anti-Mage looked at me, surprised.

-No...he is a beast of the night and can evoke it on a whim. The time of truce is almost sacred...thou know Balanar?

I clutched the bundle I was holding a bit tighter. It was exactly the moment when I thought that it would only get weirder from then on.

-I kinda know bits and pieces about most of the creatures in this realm.

-Oh. -Magina exclaimed, his brow rised in question.- May I ask how much? And how did you acquire such knowledge?

-Let's say I'm a good listener...and I read a lot.

Like hell I was going to tell him I knew because I played a game...Where I was from, the concept seemed abstract enough for people that did not play games. This person, because I was almost sure Anti-Mage was a human, probably had no idea what video games even were. There was no way I was going to explain him the concept without showing him any of the technology from my world anyway. And what I said was not a lie. I learned a lot about Dota from people and I did spent some time on reading about the heroes' lore and abilities. I was not a noob...not a complete one at least. 

-So you have access to vast knowledge in thine world?

I nodded.

-Yeah, but the trick is that it's not always confirmed or as developed on the topic as it should be.

Bum, there was the definition of the internet. Magina was still staring at me.

-Thou are a confusing creature...thou have knowledge but no power that goes with it.

-True. -I sighed. -Specially in this realm I seem useless. A lot of what I know seems to be false here...or at least not fully true.

-I see. -Magina nodded at me again. -Here we are.

The night that already set for good was bright enough to see quite clearly, the full moon causing most of the light. We were now nearing the camp located in a clearing surrounded by trees...they didn't seem as dead as I expected them to be on the Dire side. There was a place for a bonfire in the middle. It was not lit up yet. On the outskirts were placed five tents, all of them reasonably big in size. I slowly took the scenery in. The grass was soft under my feet, I felt it even through socks. It was as if I went camping again.

-If you feel like freshening up you can use my tent. You can stay there...if you don't mind my companion. -I looked over at my guide...was he...blushing? In dim light I wasn't able to tell for sure.-I'll light the fire. Explore as much as you please.

-Would be nice, thanks. One question: -I was quite curious of a creature indeed...and if topic seemed interesting, I just had to ask. Magina rested his sight at me, maybe a bit of curiosity playing on his features. - Have you ever shared a tent, or any room, with a woman before? I can be quite of a mess.

His blush, yes, it was a blush, deepened darkening his cheeks. I honestly had no intentions towards him...I was just curious and old enough to realize things without them being shoved into my face. Or so I thought. And wanted to make sure he would be able to rest with me around. Not that I was some sort of sex bomb...I just had an idea how tricky the mind can get if a person is ridden from another's touch for long. I was not worried that Magina would do something against my will, he evoked rather opposite feelings in me. I just wanted to be sure he would be comfortable with me around. 

-Uh...-He mumbled.-Not really...-I smiled softly at him. He was kinda cute when embarrassed.-But worry not! I can sleep outside if that suits you more.

-No way I'm letting you. -I pointed a finger at him. -If there end up five people on the team I'm moving to the different tent. And I can sleep on the floor, you're the one who needs to be rested for the battle. If there will be six of us all together I'll be probably just hanging out with the Shop-keeper or I will stay in the camp during the days.

-I'm afraid thou will not be allowed that...everybody has to be on the battleground during the day. -He disappeared in the tent that was most probably his with whatever the Shop-keeper handed him. When he came back, he sat next to the place where the bonfire was supposed to be, his gaze still on me.- Otherwise you die here.

I rolled my eyes. Of course there had to be something that would make my life here even harder. I would definitely need more information on that soon.

-Then I'll make myself a dugout in the forest. Now, excuse me for a sec.

Magina nodded at me and started to tinker with the bonfire. I walked to Anti-Mage's tent. It wasn't dark inside, I noticed. I searched for the source of light and there it was, a small lamp set on the table in the middle. There was a lot of space in the tent, as if it was prepared for a creature way bigger than me or the Anti-Mage. I smirked. I almost forgot how huge some of the heroes were supposed to be in comparison to a human or elf.

The space was not empty after all. On the right from the entrance was a wide bed, probably also prepared for a way bigger creature, to the left there was a sturdy bench on which Magina left the bundle and a chest that probably was a storage for his own stuff. Then, next the wall opposite to an entrance, there was another table with reasonably sized bowl with water and a set of towels next to it and a mirror on the wall. But what interested me at the moment was the bundle I was still clutching. I laid it on the table and took a look at it's contents. There was a pair of black leggings, a dark grey tunic with sleeves that probably reached my elbow and a pair of boots. Boots of speed, I noticed. I studied the set for a while. There was also a belt, probably to keep the tunic in place... I frowned. I liked my pyjamas but if I was to run around in it...I had no doubts that it was a stupid idea. But I was not sure about the close-fitting trousers. 

I sighed. I had not much of a choice after all...at least for now. I decided I will change my clothes in the morning, hopefully before Anti-Mage wakes up. I fished out also a small bag. Upon inspection I noticed it had some essential cosmetic accessories...nice of the Merchant to think about my obsession with hygiene that I actually never voiced to him. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was getting more and more second thoughts about the Shop-keeper but it was not like I could do anything in this case. I freshened myself up as much as I could and I actually felt better. Oh, the beauties of a useful addiction...I brushed my hair too, so it was no longer looking like a nest. I pulled on the boots and went out of the tent. Or, more likely, I fell out of the tent and landed face first on the grass. 

-Are you alright? What happened?!

Worried Magina was at my side in just few seconds. I cursed under my breath and with Anti-Mage's help I finally sighed and sat up, thanking my companion for help. 

-I'm fine...It just seems like I will have to learn to walk again. I'm not used to the boots. 

He was looking at me somehow worried...yet, amused. He smiled and led me closer to the warm fire. I left the blanket I was covered with nicely folded in the tent so I just plopped myself on the grass. Walking with those boots on was quite hard for a pair of shoes. I felt like ice skating again.

-Good, thou worried me there. -He sat next to me but kept my private space respected. I appreciated that. He handed ma a small box. -There, thou do eat, right?-I nodded. -Then you must be hungry.

At first I wanted to protest...but then decided that I was hungry after all. And the fact that he had the same box in his hands sealed the deal. I thanked Magina. We ate in silence...a very soothing one. He was already finishing his portion when I was mid way though mine I noticed. I haven't finished it. I was not that hungry. I set it aside and wrapped my arms around my knees. I rested my chin on them and stared into the dancing flames. 

Camping or not, fire was usually very nice to sit around. It made me a bit warmer on the inside...even if I was not feeling any cold. I appreciated the silence broken only by cracking of the burning and occasional clacking of the Magina's food box. It's been a while since I was able to actually sit in silence. There was always some noise. Always. And with me spending all days at my university among masses of people it was a nice change to, for once, hear my own thoughts. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. I wasn't feeling tired physically in any way but my brain felt heavy in my skull. There was just so much that happened in such a short period of time...I was still worried about the whole battle thing.

-So...the battle starts in the morning?

I asked the fire, more than anything. But Magina picked up the topic.

-Usually yes, but not tomorrow. Usually we have 24 hours to respond to the challenge. The first ones that do will enter the battlegrounds, well, maybe this time eleven. -I looked at him with the corner of my eye. No, fire was not more entertaining. He smiled at me, setting down his box.-But don't worry, usually everyone responds just before the time passes. They enjoy taking extra time on preparations for the battle. 

I raised an eyebrow.

-And you're here that early because...?

He shrugged.

-I was ready and willing to participate so I accepted the call.

Well, it made sense. 

-So..-I continued. -You enjoy those battles?

Magina tried to concentrate then shrugged again.

-This but my duty to purify this world of magic. And where else would I find such valuable targets...I do not enjoy violence. -He sighed and rested his purple irises on the fire.- I was supposed to be a monk.

-Yeah, I have an idea. -I blurted out without even considering for a while that it might be a bad idea to bring up Anti-Mage's past. -I mean…

I sighted. There was no point continuing, or at least I didn't wanted to continue. Magina also seemed tired and I didn't wanted him to see me as some sort of abomination...he was nice and I had no idea how the rest of the team would act towards me. I was a nuisance after all.

-It's fine...-I heard Magina almost whisper. -You warned me you know a lot. -He paused then turned his gaze back to me he asked. -But can you please explain to me what did thou mean? Before you lost consciousness that is...Thou said thee “don't know how to play me”.

Yep, I did passed out when I first saw Magina. But I had no idea that I said anything. I bit my lower lip lightly. I really didn't wanted to have to explain the case but he was insisting. Also it only felt fair to answer his question after him being so nice…

-I meant that I don't have much knowledge about your fighting tactics.- I was choosing my words very carefully. I was not trying to dodge the topic...I was trying to make it all have any sense. -And both you and Rikimaru share the purple colour as a main theme of your presence. 

-Thee do know a lot.

He was grinning at me now, without a particular reason. At least I was seeing none. I rolled my eyes at him. He was childish, I decided. Cute and mature at moments...bot wasn't he just a child? How old was he even? I eyed him, still trying to look annoyed at his goofiness. 19? 20 at most...I sighed. My body was not much older than that but my mind...well, it was way older.

-Yet I will have to start learning how to walk as soon as the sun rises...So maybe in the evening I won't be tripping on grass leaves. 

He scooted closer and lightly patted my back. I didn't flinch or move away, there was no need to.  
-It will be fine.

He stated. I glanced at Magina, not sure if I even wanted to believe it. 

-Yes, it will. -I unwillingly agreed. It was heartbreaking to watch his smile fade a bit. I lifted my head just to be able to speak normally.-So how does all the fighting look like? I do believe we're kind of immortal?

I needed to know how bad will it be. Anti-Mage's hand lingered for a little while on my back, I felt it even through my hoodie. There was a moment of pause before he spoke.

-We usually divide and go to lanes in hopes of gold and kills on the enemies. -I nodded.- Usually over first few weeks a tower falls...-I raised an eyebrow at him again. But did not commented on how it was different to my experience. Time also passed here slowly, a tick of the clock actually being a second, not a minute. Or maybe it were minutes that finally stretched enough for the day to last hours.-And you're quite right about the immortality. We can't die here. If we die, our bodies get picked up and we wake up again.

So no weird sinking of the body into the ground was involved...I wasn't sure about my opinion on that yet. 

-So the only way of dying here is staying out of the battlegrounds?

-Yes. 

-For how long can I safely stay away from the battle?

-Not for long. -He frowned.-I think an hour after dusk and an hour before dawn should be the safe limit...but I'd rather you not test it.

-I won't. 

Not yet at least. Maybe at some point I should check how it worked but I was not interested at the moment. I slowly stood up. 

-We should probably get some sleep.

And that is pretty much how I ended up sharing a tent, and a bed, with Anti-Mage. Clingy fucker told me later that he was not really interested in me romantically, which did not really surprised me nor it was a problem of any sort. There was no sexual tension between us and I was strangely fine with not sleeping alone. He just wanted comfort I was willing to give.


	2. Chaos Awakens

The next morning was chilly. 

I knew it because the air I breathed was turning into mist as I exhaled. I groaned and turned on the other side to cuddle a bit more into the warmth of Magina sleeping next to me. He was very warm and my bones enjoyed warmth a lot. Not heat. Heat was a tiring and just not pleasant at all. The sun was rising outside, I knew as much. And if I wanted to be done with my morning routine before Anti-Mage woke up, I had to get up.

I nuzzled my face into his broad chest. 

But I honestly didn't wanted to. I was warm and comfortable against another being for the first time in long years of solitude. I sighed. Such a shame this delightful creature will not be interested in other activities.

Willingly or not, things had to be done. I finally rolled myself off the bed, taking Magina's hand off my waist in the process. I changed my clothes into what the Merchant handed me and refreshed myself...and then I was studying my reflection in the mirror. My grey hair were a mess...my bright eyes seemed to shine in the dim light. Grimacing at my reflection I tied my hair into a bun. It was probably safer to keep it tied anyway. I tied the belt around my waste, just so it could secure the tunic from sliding up. The sleeves of the tunic did reached even below my elbow. The whole clothing seemed fine and was pleasant on the body. What else could I ask for? 

I glanced over at the snoring figure in bed. Oh, yes. Just maybe for him being awake before I go out of the tent. I went over and sat at the edge of the bed.

-Rise and shine Magina! -I lightly nudged his shoulder and soon a pair of groggy, purple eyes were set on me, his mohawk messed up.-Sun is shining. Time to move.

I attempted a smile but I was still too sleepy...smile only lightly tugged on the corners of my lips. He was very cute indeed. Anti-Mage groaned and rolled on his other side, wrapping himself tightly in the blankets. He was already missing the warmth, wasn't he... I clicked my tongue in slight annoyance. I wanted him awake and on his feet, the sooner the better. 

-Fine.- I frowned at the sleeping figure. I glanced at my pair of boots laying just next to the entrance. -Sleep some more, I'll be outside.

I ruffled Magina's hair and headed outside picking up the boots on my way. It was high time to start learning how to walk in these. As I stepped outside the cold air hit my face, completely waking me up. The sky still held a weird shade of grey..and green? I tilted my head trying to figure out what was green and huge...and right in front of me. When I looked up my eyes met a pair of yellow ones and a set of teeth, menacingly grinning at me.

-Oh, look what the sea tossed ashore…

The creature didn't seemed hostile..yet. But there was a hint of some sort of a warning in its posture. Fuck my life.

-Uh...hi.

I offered, hoping that Tidehunter was in good mood. The sea monster, probably twice as tall as me, seemed...amused?

-Who is a grey creature, leaving the Anti-Mage's tent barefoot?

Oh, about that. I finally gathered my thoughts enough to speak.

-I have no evil intentions.-That was exactly why I wanted not to leave the tent alone. Fuck you Magina...Leviathan did not seemed satisfied with what I said so I continued.-Let's say I'm a harmless addition to the team.

The huge creature chuckled.

-It's the first time I see Magina dragging his whore to the battle...-Suddenly I felt a sharp object just under my chin. I stilled. His claw? Maybe. I really didn't wanted to ponder on that too much. -Either he is really desperate or you're indescribably good at your job.

-Rude.-I snarled. I was glaring at the Tidehunter, my heart beating faster than I ever felt it go. I was clutching boots in my hand. That's how both pissed and scared I was.-And I would much rather you not insult me without a reason.

There was a huge chance my actions weren't sane at all...but I wasn't going to allow a huge watermelon insult me. Well...that was fucking insane. I was shaking on the inside. Even if he could break me in half with as much as a swing of the anchor he was dragging around. I tried to keep my posture as calm and composed as possible...but let's be honest: I felt very much intimidated.

-Feisty little thing, aren't you. -The creature was now grinning at me, showing most of its teeth. Its claw dug a bit further into bottom of my jaw, dangerously close to breaking skin.- Might be interesting to watch you break.

I haven't cringed as I felt my skin eventually break under the pressure of the sharp claw. I didn't dared to even blink, still staring in the monster's eyes. It hurt, quite a lot. Leviathan aimed for a very sensitive spot and I wasn't used to someone randomly cutting my skin. But there was something that kept me still...maybe my self confidence, maybe lack of fear of death. That I was not sure about. I almost felt a metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

-Why do you enjoy torturing humans so much, Tidehunter, I would not understand.

I glanced at the direction the voice was coming from...and there I was presented with a very strange sight. I knew how Leshrac was supposed to look...but I was not prepared to see him that close to me.

_Leshrac's POV_

It was only early morning and Tidehunter was already messing with his comrades. I did not approved of that and it was the only reason I decided to step in. The creature he was tormenting at the first sight did not seemed phased by the Leviathan's actions but the way she, I was positive it was a female, was clutching the boots in one of her hands was a clear sign she was at least disturbed...and very much hopeless as well as helpless. I frowned at the monster who turned its overjoyed face towards me now.

-Oh, Leshrac...I apologize for not including you.

-Leave her be. Can't you see she's not fighting back? Save your strength for the actual fighting.

-Spoil sport. -The huge creature grumbled as he moved his claws away from his prey. One of it was covered in blood, I noticed. So was the woman's throat. -You always have to butt in in the best moment.

I shrugged.

-Well, someone has to keep an eye on the chaos.

Tide glared at the woman and after few seconds stepped back from her. Good, I thought. It was way too early for dealing with the sea monster's shenanigans. I watched the Leviathan walk away and sit next to his tent trying to fight a feeling of disgust towards the creature. I already knew this fight would be an annoying one. With the Leviathan in such cruel mood it couldn't go too easily. I looked at the woman. Her throat was graced with a string of blood, disappearing somewhere around the collar of her grey tunic. Her hair was also grey I did not meet this creature before... But what picked my interest the most was why wasn't she fighting back the huge creature. 

She was but a puny human after all, her cowardice not granting her a place at the battlefield no matter what skills she possessed. I was going to ask for her reasoning but I got disturbed by Magina who rushed out of his tent and straight to the woman.

-What is this...oh Heavens, Graphite! Are you out if thine mind?! -He was glaring me, probably blaming me for this turmoil.-What is wrong with thee?!

-You wanted me to let Tidehunter harass her?-I raised an eyebrow at the tattooed man. -I might have disturbed some fun indeed.

His features softened when his gaze rested on me for a while.

-Thank you, Leshrac.

I did noticed a deep worry engraved into his stare...but also honesty. I felt my frown deepen as I observed him jump around the woman in an almost panicked manner and then drag her back to the tent, staring daggers at the Leviathan. I was annoyed. 

Why was he so protective of her? Because she was a human also? 

Or because her skill was not concerned with magic perhaps...I did not felt any sort of magic in her presence after all. I brushed the topic off my brain, I had more important causes to worry about. And a two-legged abomination was none of them. Not at all. 

Even if her eyes haunted me.

_Graphite's POV_

-Are thee fine? What happened? I'm so glad Leshrac intervened...-Magina was honestly worried. And I was just sat there, on the table while he was inspecting my chin and the bottom of my jaw. 

-I'll have a word with him. You can't be treated like that.

I glanced at the Anti-Mage. He was now working himself up because he felt responsible for not going out with me...as if it would have helped...

-For the millionth time Magina, I'm fine. It's just a scratch.-It was very scary situation. But I could not blame him for that in any way. He was cleaning up the wound with a wet cloth...I didn't protested. It was just a bit harder to talk. -You're making too much fuss about it. And nothing peculiar happened, just Tidehunter seems to be interested with who you share a tent. And it's fine, I'll figure it out on my own. 

He stopped mid movement and stared me right in the eyes.

-Yes, and thou will end up in pieces in the fountain. Usually small fights between each other are a good stress relief...but with thou situation changes. They will pick on you and expect a comeback. 

-From all sudden he seemed serious.- And you don't have ways to fight back.

I sighed. He was right.

-But still...the more you'll try to protect me the more he'll go for it, even if just for shits and giggles. -I rested my gaze on my lap, completely blocking my wound from his access. -Thanks for caring  
but I have to figure it out on my own. 

There was no way around it. Specially since avoiding the fish was not an option if he was supposed to fight on the Dire side. And of course Tide would maul me more if Magina would tried to protect me. From what I knew he was quite an obstinate piece of shit... And there was still my pride involved. I wanted to prove myself somehow useful even if it meant just showing that I could maintain myself. Which at the moment I clearly couldn't. I was about to stand up as Rubick poked his head into the tent. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Magina's frown. I felt a small smile form itself on my lips as I realized that I was correct with the assumption that those two won't like each other.

-My my my...-Rubick's voice sounded a bit muffled by his mask...exactly as I knew it. -So that is the creature Rikimaru is so obsessed about...how fascinating!

-Rubick, leave. -Magina didn't seemed happy at all.- I need to patch her up.

He pointed at bottom of my chin which was still bleeding. I wasn't too bothered by that, I was more entertained by the scene in front of me. I waved at Rubick in a form of a greeting.

-Ooooh...-The green eyed man seemed completely oblivious to Magina's menacing tone. He just shoved him away on his way to me.-Aren't you a human? Your hair is of weird colour...how old are you? Or maybe it is an outcome of a pact with a demon? Hold on a second if you will...-He lightly nudged my chin up.-Oh my...It's Leviathan's working here. Let me take care of it.

-Sure.

I mumbled. I felt his fingertips dance on the skin around my wound. They were warm...and the warmth spread itself around my neck. When he stepped back I felt slightly dizzy.

-Oh look Magina! She is completely magic free. How peculiar, there is not even a hint in her...-He picked up a loose strand of my hair and was examining it.-So could you be so kind and quench just this tiny bit of my thirst for knowledge? Also maybe, what your skill shall be? And your name perhaps?

-Maybe thou would let her share at her own accord? 

Magina was glaring daggers at the Magus but his attempts to drag his attention from me were futile. Well, I had not much choice.

-First of all, thanks. -Rubick nodded, almost tottering in excitement. Or at least that's how it looked like.-I'm a human indeed. I'm not that old as it might seem...and my hair is dyed. Name is Graphite. And I don't really have a useful skill. At least not in fighting. So I pretty much have no idea what sort of use I will be at the battlefield. 

-Ahh...that would indeed make sense...-The Magus got even shakier. If that was possible that is.-That would be why there is six of us in the camp.

I exhaled. That was a huge relief...al least I won't have to do something I had no idea how worked.

-Rubick, we shall discuss our tactic for the battle if everyone is already here.

This time Anti-Mage was gripping Rubick's shoulder, nudging him to leave me alone and get out of the tent.

-Perhaps you're right...let's waste no time then! Come Graphite, let me show you the team!

I have not commented on how he was almost literally pushed out of the tent, Magina following. The Anti-Mage turned around for a second and sent me an apologetic look. I just smiled and waved it off. I kinda expected Rubick to be like this...but he was kind enough to heal my wound. I wiped off remnants of blood from my neck and tunic's collar and soon followed. Everyone was already sat on the grass, around the fire pit. I decided that I felt the most comfortable between Rubick and Magina so I sat right next to them. When I looked around I noticed also completely bored out of his guts Rikimaru. Probably noticing my stare he waved at me, grinning mischievously. I waved back, not really certain about my opinion about the satyr yet. I needed to figure out how much of what I knew applied to this creature.

-We’re six here this time... -I watched Riki roll to his stomach, his eyes rested on me.- Interesting.

-Yeah…-I rubbed the back of my head. That would be a long story to tell.-About that…


	3. Under a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV shifting becomes real here. Just a fair warning.

I sighed while slowly lifting myself from the ground.

-I swear to heavens...My chest will be bruised.

I felt a soft pat on my back and looked over at Rikimaru who was smiling at me lightly. I was actually starting to believe that it was not a smile but just a normal position for his lips to be.

-It’ll match my fur then...I’d assume it a sign.

He winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. I literally just stopped explaining how did I got there and how I would be no use. In any way. Yet, the satyr seemed to take a liking in me. 

-I told you, I’m not interested.

I sat on the ground and brushed my hair backwards. I was just slightly annoyed at his actions and his cockynes did not made it better in any way.

-Well, you haven’t given me a try yet.

I shrugged while rubbing my shoulder. I was still not exactly used to the boots and running in them seemed easier than walking but I was done for the day.

-Maybe one day. Still, being thrown into battle and among heroes I just heard about would be enough for me for a longer while.

-I’m quite patient, just let me know.

He brushed the hand I was keeping on my shoulder with his fingers and walked away, his tail wagging lazily from side to side….and I just frowned. But at least Leshrac and Tide Hunter were leaving me be. For some reason I was quite sceptic about the idea of any of them interacting with me. 

Lesh kinda made Leviathan leave me alone but who knew why. I still owed him acknowledgements but I wasn’t sure if he even wanted them from me. Well, puffy as he was, he probably expected that and some other tokens of gratitude. But at that moment I was too tired for that.

***

First week on battlegrounds was fine. I didn’t died and I even managed to plop some wards on the enemy’s territory...and I’ve seen the enemy. There was Invoker mid, Shadow Shaman was chilling top with Venomancer. Bottom lane was occupied by Ogre Magi...and I was quite sure there was also Bounty Hunter around but I had no proof of his existence. And it was all together not too bad.

-What do you mean by “go with Leshrac”?

Until just then. I was crossing my arms and rising an eyebrow at Rubick. Up to that point I was able to successfully avoid being killed by staying in the middle lane with him. I liked to think that I was also helping Magina farm by carrying his healing salves, tangos and clarities...but apparently that wobbly, always cheerful creature had different ideas. He pulled me into an embrace.

-It won’t be that bad, I promise. Besides: Carl seems distracted by your presence and I really would love to duel him. Magus versus magus, you know?

When I managed to pull back I saw way too much of a pleading look in his eyes to decline...so I just nodded.

-Fine. But if he kills me I’m going to sit with Magina.

-Very well. -The Magus brightened up immediately. He had way too much influence over my actions…-Thank you, Graphite.

And with that I walked towards the bottom lane where Leshrac awaited me.

 

_Leshrac’s POV_

It has been a week since I was able to look into Graphite’s eyes. 

And it bothered me way more than it should. 

I was laning alone which probably didn’t helped the case at all… I hated myself for wanting to just stare into those blue spots. I also hated myself for not being able to sleep because my mind was preoccupied with imagining how that impurity’s skin would feel under my palms. 

And, most of that all, I hated myself for not being able to call her impure. I stomped the ground causing spikes to shoot from it. In such a simple action I almost killed all enemy’s wave. Yet, I couldn’t kill the longing to know that creature better. I despised the cowardly, two legged abomination but I couldn’t despise the calm glint in her eye. Her fragility.

My ears twitched as I heard steps. Quite fast steps approaching me. There was no time to run. I gripped my staff tightly and waited.

Eventually I noticed a grey figure coming towards me. 

Chaos hated me that day.

  


_Reader’s POV_

I was right about Lesh not being pleased with my companion. He said nothing when I came closer but deep frown on his face showed it all.

-Hi.-I offered a soft smile.-Rubick sent me here...to help you out.

I felt his eyes wandering all over my form and they eventually stopped when they met my eyes. And maybe I was imagining things but his frown deepened. And he looked away.

-Very well then. Don’t get in my way.

I nodded.

-I’ll do my best. But first…-It might’ve been my only chance to show my gratitude.-Thank you Leshrac. You know...for helping me out with Tidehunter. I don’t know how that would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you...so yeah. -I did my best to smile again. -Thank you.

  


_Leshrac’s POV_

Why? Why was she doing that to me? Did she somehow knew? I had no idea but she seemed to have the time of her life watching me stare at her in confusion. It might have been the first time anyone thanked me and sounded so sincere yet all I could do was stare at her eyes. I nodded and walked away, down the lane, as soon as I was able to snap out of it. At the point I was sure it was some kind of sorcery she was using. The one I never encountered nor was I aware of. 

And she was a powerful sorcerer. But why did she chose me to toy with? That I had no idea. It might have been that Kael and Rubick were too much for her to handle...but why not Rikimaru? Or Magina? I almost immediately facepalmed myself at the idea. OF COURSE she had them both already under her spell. Rikimaru was following her almost everywhere she decided to go whenever he could and Magina was sharing a tent with her. Leviathan was obviously somehow immune to her magic...but why, oh, impurities, did she chose me to torment even more?

I wiped few enemy soldiers off the earth, completely ignoring the fact that Bounty Hunter finally showed himself and was whispering something to Ogre. I hoped Graphite would get more intrigued by them and would leave me alone. But when I looked around she wasn’t there. Upon further inspection I noticed that she climbed a cliff nearby. Confused by her actions I frowned.

-Two legged freaks.

I muttered striking Ogre and Gondar with one of my spells. And chaos itself be my witness, it took all my power of will not to just stare at the grey creature sat on the cliff. 

The day was going to be hard.

  


_Graphite’s POV_

Lesh maybe was not too pleased with my presence but what could I possibly do?  
He was paying close to zero attention to me which in the circumstances was probably for the best. It was probably that or getting mauled or something...I sighted and wrapped my arms around my knees. I had no idea what did I do to deserve such treatment but I had to deal with it. Even when it hurt. I opted for watching the rune spot. 

There was something in Leshrac’s eyes but it was so well hidden under anger and annoyance that I had issues with pinpointing whatever it was. He was a tormented soul after all...maybe pain? I hoped t wasn’t the case, I didn’t hated him after all. I didn’t wanted him to be in pain. And I didn’t wanted that to be caused by me in any way. I was about to sigh again when I noticed that double damage rune appeared. 

I stood up. My first instinctive reaction was to let Lesh know so maybe he can grab it before the enemy does...but it was already too late. The rune disappeared and I was pretty sure that it wasn’t Rikimaru who took it. I cursed under my breath and run down the cliff.

-Lesh! Leshrac!

I knew he wasn’t too happy with me disturbing him but there was no other way of letting him know that we both might be in danger. He took his sweet time turning towards me and yes, he was already frowning at me. 

-I told you not to disturb me. What is it?

I wasn’t out of breath but I had a bit of issues catching it. I was not in the best physical condition.

-Double damage rune...something invisible took it. We should not be here. 

He hummed at me, clearly annoyed, and crossed his arms, his ear twitching slightly.

-How do you know it wasn’t Riki who took it?

-I don’t. For all I know it might’ve been Bounty Hunter and that is exactly why we shouldn’t be here. 

The Space Goat didn’t seemed too convinced by that but he nodded. The new plan was to move to safety as fast as possible. 

But things don’t usually go as planned, right? They didn’t decided to go smoothly then too. 

All I picked up was some rustling in the bushes and then I noticed a blade flying towards us...towards Lesh’s front. I did what I thought was the best: I moved over to block the blade’s trajectory. 

There was a pain in my side and the last thing I saw was a meteorite falling from the sky not far from me. 

I knew I was bleeding quite a bit but hey...at least Lesh was fine. 

I was about to fall to my knees when I felt my body being lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms. I tried to look up but my vision was already blurry.

  


_Leshrac’s POV_

It all happened so fast that I barely had time to realize what was going on at first but then I found myself running towards the base with a bleeding Graphite in my arms. 

She was right. We were being ganked and I was too focused on avoiding her that I completely ignored it. I looked down at her and I felt something in my chest tighten. Her eyes were closed, her features twisted in pain...and there was a shuriken barely sticking out of her bleeding side. She was bleeding heavily, I knew as much. She was hit by Bounty Hunter who took the Double Damage rune that I decided to ignore also. One thing was clear to me: if she died then, it would have been my fault. 

She saved me. No, she saved us both. If I was the one to get hit we would stand no chance and yet, I was not able to be satisfied with the course of actions and a fragile body in my arms was reminding me how much of a fool I was. I held her a bit closer to my chest in hopes of providing some more warmth for her. We were not far from base at the point and I hoped she was strong enough not to give up just yet. 

When I ran with her into the fountain, Graphite was unconscious and my arms were covered in her blood. I gently placed her on the ground and took a bottle of healing salve out of her bag. Not thinking about it much I pulled the shuriken out of her side...to which she only winced a bit. 

That was not good. That meant she lost a lot of blood and, what worried me the most, the healing power of fountain didn’t seemed to affect her fast enough. I rested on the ground next to her and uncorked the flask. I poured some of the contents on the wound which, luckily, started to slowly seal. 

My sight shifted to her face. I needed to pour some of it into her lips...but that would have involved me touching her skin. And I hated myself for wanting to do it so badly but she saved my life. There was no way I would allow her to just wither in front of me because I didn’t liked being under a spell.

-It’s time to give in already.

My ears twitched at the sound of the Shop-keeper’s annoyed voice. 

-Two legged abomination...what can you know.

I grumbled, slowly inching my fingers towards her face. I heard the Merchant hum behind my back.

-For heaven’s sake...She’s just a human Leshrac, she knows no sorcery.

I felt my ears go flat against my skull, my fingers paused just millimetres away from her skin. I had no idea how but he knew way too much. But at that moment I just wanted to see that glint in her eyes again. 

I delicately parted her lips and poured some of the salve inside her mouth. I did my best to be as gentle as possible...and it took me a while to notice that I haven’t moved my hand away from her cheek. I caught my finger even tracing soft lies over her cheekbone..and her skin was so soft, like a luxurious fabric. No, better. It was pale yet warm. 

Mesmerized, I watched her breath slowly completely ignoring that my palm was still on her cheek and she could wake up at any moment. I also ignored the Merchant watching me, entertained. I had no idea how much time had passed. I had no idea what was going on with me but all I wanted was for her to wake up again. It felt good to be in contact with her skin and I wanted that to last too...and I didn’t cared any more if I was under a spell or not. 

I just wanted to see her beautiful, bright eyes again. I wanted her to speak to me in that calm tone she used to calm down Magina whenever Leviathan decided to mess with her. I wanted her to forgive me for treating her like a lesser being she never was. 

I wanted her to take away the torment from my soul and I knew she was capable of it. I slowly withdrew my hand from her face and stood up ignoring every particle of my existence shouting obscenities at me. But my pride would not allow that. I was about to walk away when I heard a faint wheeze coming from the ground. I looked back at the fragile creature laying on the ground. My palms almost automatically rolled into fists while I forced myself to look away. She was there because of me. I couldn’t go...but I couldn’t stay.

-Leshrac! I was looking for you everywhere! -I haven’t even noticed Magina approach up to the point when he was just a few steps away from me...and in the next second he was kneeling next to Graphite. -What did you…? For heavens’ sake, Graphite!

-We got attacked, she took a blow for me.-I explained, my words a bit more quiet than usually. And it seemed as if my whole body was against me talking or walking away. But at that moment there was for me no way to stay. -I gave her a salve, she should be fine.

But Magina said nothing more. He was just glaring daggers at me as if it was my own fault all along. I frowned at him and forced myself to walk away at least to the camp. I couldn’t stand his glare nor could I watch him craddle her so close to his heart. I was meant to be doing that, not him… But there was nothing more for me to do. 

I headed towards bottom lane that we were just running away from.

I left my staff somewhere there.


	4. Not The Choice I Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm done. It was quite fun to write...even if writing grumpy creatures is quite complicated. Plus "Damsels in Distress" are very peculiar. At least to me.  
> So I decided that I need to work on it.
> 
> But cracking them grumps, on the other hand, is 100% my thing. 
> 
> Anyway: Thanks for making it this far!

_Leshrac's POV_

When I came back to the camp it was already getting dark. The fire in front of the tents was already lit and everyone except Tidehunter seemed to be back. 

Magina and Rikimaru were sat next to the fire, their expressions grim. And they seemed to get even worse when I approached. I knew why. They both blamed me for Graphite’s wound. I did told her to stay away...but still, I was worried out of my brain. Because if anything worse happened to her when I was gone it was completely my fault for leaving her alone. Yet, all I could do was frown and cross my arms.

-May I help you?

-No. -Magina spat out, locking his gaze with mine. -Thee already did thine part.

-How is she?

I hated myself for caring so much but I just had to know.

-Rubick is changing her bandages. -Magina’s gaze softened. He sighed and looked at the fire instead. -The salve helped but she is still too weak to move on her own. The wound was very deep.

I felt my heart sink. It was nobody else’s but my fault. I might have stood there, my head bowed, for a minute or for an hour. I would’ve made no difference. It was Rubick’s hand on my arm that snapped me out of it. He was not wearing his mask and was way less wobbly that I have ever seen him. What did he looked like? He had carbon black hair tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were green and he had a goatee on his chin. He was in his early thirties from what I knew.

-She will be fine. -It was hard to believe how differently did his voice sound without the mask muffling it. -But someone should look after her for a day or two.

-She’ll come with me into the jungle! -Magina stood up as if to make his claim stronger.- She will be safe there. And it is a good place to rest...for the most part.

-That won’t do. -Rubick shook his head and took his hand off of my arm. -You need to farm and, as much as it pains me, you can’t get distracted. And if we want to win this war we need to stay focused, as much as possible. -I watched him cross his arms. -I would leave her with Leviathan if it wasn’t for the fact that somehow he finds it way too amusing to abuse her.

-She can stay with me. -Riki exclaimed, his tail wagging lazily from side to side. -I am quite well farmed at the moment and I know places where she could stay without being bothered.

-What about that Sange you were supposed to get “asap”? 

Rubick was raising an eyebrow at him, his cheerful attitude gone for good. He was leading the Dire for a reason. Riki frowned at him.

-I don’t need much more gold for it.

-And you have to be mobile while she can’t move too much. -Magus shook his head. -She has to stay with you. -He was pointing at me.-And she’ll need to stay on your back.

-What? -Why, on earth, it had to be me? - You think I am some sort of horse?

-No. But you have four legs which are more stable than two. -The Magus shrugged. -It’s settled. She’s staying with you.

I was starting to panic. I crossed my arms.

-And why won’t you babysit her?

Rubick sighed but eventually sat down. He was visibly tired, probably Carl was giving him hell. Not that the Grand Magus couldn’t fight back or wasn’t enjoying it in some twisted way, quite the opposite. But Invoker was a hard opponent, especially for one who is not used to laning alone all that much.

-I’m laning against Kael who seems way too interested in her. Plus he might hurt her without me being able to react. -He looked up, his green eyes visibly tired. -I am a Grand Magus but he is THE Invoker. 

He wasn’t wrong. For once, I was glad we tend to somehow agree, at least on the principles. I sighed, tips of my fingers rubbing my temples.

-Fine. I’ll take care of her. 

I decided that if the worst comes I could always leave her in a dugout of some sort. My heart was pounding in my chest...we were never that close to each other and she was supposed to be sitting on my back for the whole next two days. There were way too many things that could go wrong.  
There were way too many things I could mess up.

***

I could not sleep during the night again. 

Chaos seemed to hate me during this war...and there was nothing I could do. So I bathed and awaited the dawn yet, when it finally came, I was not ready for it. 

I walked out of the tent, holding my staff firmly. It was the only way for me to regain any of the balance that seemed to disappear when the grey creature appeared.  
What I saw made me want to go back to the tent.

Magina and Rubick were helping Graphite to walk out of the tent, her boots missing from her feet but her bag swung across her shoulders. Her hair was tied in the same manner Rubick’s hair was and I knew he was helping her with that. And she… My heart seemed to stop for a brief second. Graphite was smiling softly, clutching her side. 

All I could do was frown and approach them.

-Ah, good morning Leshrac! -Rubick’s cheerful tone was back, so was his mask. -Ready for another day of seeking knowledge?

I grimaced. He was way too cheerful for my liking.

-Rubick, if you saw what I have seen you would not be that eager to seek for more. Take my word for that.

-Grumpy as always...Splendid! Ready to have a tiny bit of extra weight on you?

I shrugged. I couldn’t care less. Or I would’ve not cared at all if it wasn’t Graphite that was supposed to be the extra weight. I knelt down so she could get on my back easier. And yes, I have seen Tidehunter snicker next to the entrance to his own tent as well as I saw Rikimaru watching me.

There was always tension when anybody touched Graphite in his presence, I noticed. But I wasn’t sure how to react to it so I just watched. And I wasn’t looking as the grey creature mounted me. Her weight didn’t felt too odd nor was it annoying in any way. I felt her legs hang on both of my sides...and she was warm. I enjoyed that warmth. I just wished I could watch her at the same time.  
Curse or not, I wanted her to look at me. And it got to the point when I could no longer deny it. 

 

_Graphite’s POV_

The pain in my side only just became bearable and I was already helped up to sit on Lesh’s back. It wasn’t my choice and I was not pleased with the fact that I was supposed to stay all day on Lesh’s back. I yelped as he started to rise and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I hoped he didn’t minded too much.

-Ah, perfect! -I glanced down at Rubick who seemed very pleased with what he was seeing.-Now...Magina, you have that cloth I asked you for? 

I stared at the Grand Magus, very uncertain about his ideas thus far. I mean...when I woke up he was at my side, his mask off, and humming some melody...or maybe that was some sort of a spell? I had no idea. But I knew that things he came up with were rather...worrying. I glanced at Magina who was just handing a long and wide piece of blue cloth to Rubick. He gave me a thumbs up but I couldn't do much more that cling to Leshrac for my dear life.

-We need to help you stay in place, right?

That was the only answer I got from Rubick when I looked at him questioningly. But soon I felt the exact same cloth being draped across my upper half up till it reached under my armpits...and then I realized that I just got tied to Lesh’s torso. I was almost reaching his shoulder with my chin but I still had to look up to see his face. He was not pleased, that I noticed almost immediately...and then our eyes met. 

For just a brief second but they did. I mumbled an apology and just held close to his back. I felt something else being draped across my shoulders and there was a faint click. I looked over at Rubick who seemed more than pleased.

-Glimmer cape. I assume you have an idea how it works?- I nodded and the Magus clapped his hands.- Perfect! Enjoy your day then!

Aaaand he was gone. But I would’ve lied if I said that I was uncomfortable.

Lesh was warm and nice, at least in touch.

 

_Leshrac’s POV_

I felt at least weird with a human strapped to my back. I would've refused such practice if it wasn’t a specific human being.

-Grab a hold.

I muttered and when I felt her grip tighten I raised my front, standing just on hind legs. When my front hooves hit the ground spikes shoot from the ground, killing enemy wave. 

The day was slowly ending and I was unsure how to feel about it. On one hand I would get rid of extra weight and straps...but on other hand I got myself used to someone holding me. And I wasn’t weak. The extra weight meant nothing, not that she weighted much. I simply wanted to look at her. I wanted to be able to see her bright eyes and I wanted them to lock with mine as if there was nothing wrong with the two of us getting closer to each other. As if it was normal for me to want to touch her skin again.

-Leshrac?

-Yes?

I was trying to stop my heart from picking up a faster rhythm only because she was so close and I was sure she could feel it. If you have someone strapped to your back you could expect to have way more conversation with them than normally. In our case it wasn’t exactly a thing. 

Every now and again she would ask me if I could help her off but apart from that we didn’t talked much. She was a human after all, she needed water, food, drink...and probably that had to somehow escape her body too. I was disappointed. I hoped she would, maybe out of boredom if nothing else, try to pick up conversations so maybe I could get to know her a bit better...but there was nothing.

-Could you help me get off?

I walked closer to the trees. Her voice was almost a whisper but there was no need for more. 

-Of course. Any particular reason this time? 

I knelt down and untied the cloth that kept her in place. I felt that she was a bit clumsy...she was tired, her body most probably not giving her a break  
.  
-Rubick told me to change the bandage before the sun sets...And it just got quite calm. I figured I might do it now.

I nodded and helped her to get off of me.

-Can you do it on your own?

-I don’t know. -I watched her sit down, her back resting against the tree. -We shall see I guess. 

I had to also pay attention to what was going in the lane but, as it was pushed up quite a bit, I was certain that it was safe to pay more attention to Graphite. Even after a whole day her ponytail seemed to be untouched...but I was sure there were some crimson spots on her tunic. I watched her untie it and reveal almost fully soaked bandage. 

I wanted to help. I wanted to heal her. But all I could do was stare as she slowly undid the bandage. Then I heard a soft hiss and few curses being muttered under her breath and I was sure I can’t just stand like this any more. I walked over and sat on the ground in front of her.

-Don’t. You will hurt yourself more. -I resisted an urge to stare into her eyes. I had to. She needed help and it was not a time for that.-Can I?

She nodded and handed me over her bag. She didn’t seemed to like me in any way yet she trusted me with her health. And I was not sure if it was reckless or brave. I took a fresh bandage, salve, some gauze and a small flask of alcohol out of the bag. I washed my hands with the alcohol and started to peel off gauze soaked with blood. I watched her grimace but she said nothing. 

-I know it stings. Just a while more?

She nodded at me and with that I peeled off the last bit. I noticed that her palms were gripping the grass and ground for dear life. She hissed in pain and I have no idea why but it also hurt me on the inside. When I looked up at her, her head was resting against the tree and she was breathing heavily. I wanted to pet her face. I wanted to tell her that it is fine, that the worst part is already done...But I couldn't. So instead I delicately pulled her away from the tree and redid the bandage. She tied the tunic herself. I handed her the salve.

-Thanks.

He voice was shaky and I was sure she was in pain. Watching her like this was breaking what was left of my heart...but there was not much I could do. 

-You should lie down for a while. Rest.

I had to go back to lane...but it was peaceful enough that I decided it was a good moment to let her rest for a little bit. I was already half way to the wave when I heard a faint whisper.

-Why.

-Why? - Turned around and my pride was sure it can go fuck itself. Graphite was there, sat on the ground and was sitting up only because her back was rested against the tree. Her eyes were already on me but I felt a pang of guilt when they travelled back to the ground in front of her.-Why what?

The realisation hit me with a force I wasn’t expecting. No matter what I did, I was in a lost position. I cared for her, for her well being, and seeing her in such state without being able to sooth her was driving me to end of my wits. I did my best to sound as unconcernedly as possible but I knew my ears that laid flat against my skull were giving me out. 

-Why...do you hate me so much?

My heart sunk and I felt as if something inside me broke into pieces. Why did her voice had to be so weak? Why did she had to ask about it just then, when I was already feeling as if I was being torn apart? I sighted and glanced at the lane which seemed to be pushing rather towards enemy tower. I walked back over to her and sat on the ground. I reached behind her shoulders to take the weight off her back and stomach. She didn’t protested when I rested her upper body against me. It felt wrong but oh, so well.

-I could not hate you. Not even if I tried. -I took her right palm in mine completely ignoring her confused expression. -I apologize for all of my actions. They were uncalled for and you deserved neither of them. -I bowed down to place a soft kiss on the upper part of her hand...and I knew I should have done that long time ago. - Right now I can just hope you could forgive me...or at least consider that an option.

The silence that lingered after was even more painful than watching her get hurt. But I was my fault, I deserved it. This time I didn’t stopped our eyes from meeting. I felt it was the place I should have been in since the very beginning but at that point I was just praying for her not to hate me. I was so preoccupied that I almost missed a soft smile forming on her lips. I also felt her head rest on my chest, her fingers lightly gripping mine.

-It’s fine, I forgive you. But don’t be like that, ok? You really make it look like you hate...well, just everything.

I nodded and pulled her a bit closer to my chest, her warmth slowly melting my frozen heart and her skin softer than silk under my fingers.

-I do not hate _everything_. You have my word.

The sun was slowly setting and I decided it was high time to head back to the camp...even if I felt like I could stay there with her forever. It felt fine...and safe of all things. But I also knew she needed a proper bed to rest on. I picked her up from the ground and I almost immediately felt her nuzzle closer to my chest, one of her palms discretely resting on me. It was a strange feeling for me...but it seemed as if she was also seeking my warmth. I knew she was tired and I didn’t exactly made it easier for her during the day. But then it was just fine. I started walking towards the camp.

-So since we established that you don’t hate me...is there maybe any chance that you _like_ me?

I looked down at her. She seemed tired but also curious. I rolled my eyes and focused on the path.

-I like your eyes. 

-You like my eyes?

-Yes. 

-That’s nice. I like your eyes too.

Damned little minks.


End file.
